Unexpected Reactions
by Poog
Summary: When James' reacts unexpectedly to Harry surviving the killing curse, will all be lost? Or will a better wizarding world rise up from the ashes. Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, obviously. That honor is for JK.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Lying on a bed surrounded by four glaringly white walls and the tell tale smell of antiseptics used to create an atmosphere of undeniable hygiene, lie a woman with a small bundle wrapped in her pale arms. From within the bundle tiny green eyes opened up for the first time peering up at a woman with long fiery locks of red hair running down her back, and tear filled emerald eyes shiny with joy. The small green eyes moved from the young woman to the face of a man, with untamable locks of black hair and hazel eyes, who was leaning over her shoulder. The green eyes blinked and the two people broke out in identical smiles, looking at the owner adoringly.

"Hello, Harry," said the sable haired man in a voice laced with pure excitement at the exploring green eyes.

"Well isn't he adorable? Prongs, you and Lils did a good job." spoke a man with long shaggy locks and an aristocratic face from the doorway of the white hospital room they were in.

"Yes, he is. He has got Lily's brilliantly striking green eyes and what looks like James' unruly hair, from the little tufts that I can see sticking out. Poor kid," responded a man with lightened brown hair, and a soft smile.

"Hello, Sirius, Remus. Come have a closer look at our son Harry. We've decided to make Sirius his godfather", greeted the redheaded woman named Lily, speaking first to the man with shaggy locks, then the lighter haired one, before addressing them both. "I hope you're not disappointed too much Remus. It's just with the laws against werewolves and the war going on right now, I just can't chance Harry here going to my sister Petunia and her despicable muggle husband."

"It isn't a problem Lily." Remus responded, before James interrupted them with, "Besides when the war is over, we can name him godfather of our next child right Lils." A few seconds later before anyone could answer back, a small tiny cry broke into the air, drawing attention to the Lily and the small blue bundle in her arms. What were once open green eyes were now scrunched up in displeasure, while a cute little mouth was open letting out small cries increasing in strength.

"Congratulations, Lily, James, how is he?" spoke the newest addition to the room.

"He is well. He looks adorable. His name is Harry. Harry James Potter. Our little bundle of joy," spoke Lily, a proud look on her face.

"Albus, will we be needing to go into hiding now that Harry has been born, since the Dark Lord is hunting down children born at the end of July?" James asked quietly, while looking at his newborn son.

"I'm afraid so. You and Lily will have to choose a secret keeper for your house rather soon, so that all of you will be safe," said the elderly man, now identified as Albus.

"Okay we will discuss it later, as soon as we have gathered everyone's opinion on who should be made the secret keeper. We will inform you once we have come to a decision," James said back, with a slight frown tugging on the corner of his lips, the only sign of the fear he was feeling for his wife and child.

"Of course James. I believe I will take my leave now. Before I go Sirius, Remus, I have some things that I wish to discuss with you, when you are done visiting Lily and James. I will be in my office when you are ready." after speaking those words he was gone leaving four adults, and one sleeping infant, to contemplate and discuss what he had announced.

* * *

Three days later James Potter briskly walked through the magic laced hallways of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He intently ignored the moving portraits along the stone castle walls pointing at the young man, then whispering to their equally noisy loved the spreading of gossip. Especially the latest bit of news regarding the young Hogwarts alumni as he made his way to Headmaster Albus Dumbledore's office.

As James moved down the castle corridors, he paid no attention to the greeting he got from his old Transfiguration Professor, Minerva McGonagall. Further along as he drew nearer to the stone gargoyle guardian of the headmaster's office, he glided past a short man, the size of a goblin, who attempted to greet James in a cheerful tone and smile on his face.

The only time the newly made father even acknowledged anyone on his journey was to sneer out the word "Snivellus." at a tall imposing man covered in black, with long greasy hair and a perpetual scowl on his face, heading from the direction of the headmaster's office toward the doors of the grand school.

Moments later a determined James was in front of the imposing gargoyle statue guarding the stairs leading up to Dumbledore's office. "Lemon Drops." he spoke aloud to the statue. Nothing happened, so he spoke once again, "Sugar Daddies" and at once, the stone gargoyle moved aside to let him walk past and onto the moving stairs. As James stood on the stairs bringing him closer and closer to his destination, he thought about the decision he and his wife had come to regarding their secret keeper and if the choice they made was the right one. Deep down in his gut he felt as if what he were about to tell Albus was the wrong one and instead of protecting his family he would in turn doom it instead.

What felt like hours, but in all actuality was minutes, James was standing in front of the door, hand poised to knock, about to utter the words that would change the course of the war.

"Come in James."

"Hello Albus, we've made a have decided that the secret keeper of Godric's Hollow should be..."

* * *

"Hello my most loyal followers, one of my spies has brought me some interesting news. First, I have narrowed down the possibilities of who the prophesied child could be. They are Neville Longbottom, child of Alice and Frank Longbottom members of that blasted Order of the Phoenix, and Harry Potter, child of the mudblood Lily Evans and James Potter who are also members of Albus' pathetic order. Second, the Potter's have been placed under the Fidelius Charm and it just so happens that their secret keeper is one of our own, and has divulged their location to me. Lastly, I will be taking a group of you to Godric's Hollow to be rid of the blasted child as well as another group to kill the Longbottom child, to make sure the right child has been dealt with. Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastion and Barty Crouch, you will form the team that takes out the Longbottom heir, failure to do so will result in removal of every bone in each of the fingers on your wand hand, I will then bind your magic permanently, snap your wands, inflict a generous amount of Crucios on your person, before casting you out into the muggle world to live as one for the remainder of your pathetic lives. Understood?"

"Yes, my Lord." spoke the aforementioned Death Eaters, determined to not fail their master and lord, knowing the consequences should they fail to achieve their mission. All hid the barely there that drifted through the bodies at the idea of their magic being bound leaving them no better than useless squibs and the inferior muggles they killed daily.

"Good. Rabastion I want you to lead this mission, get me a detailed plan involving how you will execute your mission. Do NOT underestimate the Longbottoms, if I suspect they have the prophecy child then so does Dumbledore. Knowing him he will have increased the defenses around Longbottom manor. Dismissed. The rest of you are also dismissed. Lucius, Severus, and Dolohov stay behind." The death eaters not told to stay immediately vacated the room in which they occupied. A room that was almost entirely made out of cold charcoal grey stone with green and silver inlays. In the middle of the room stood a black granite throne that had emerald and silver charmed snakes that appeared to be sliding up and around the entire the base except for the area where their Lord's feet rested. The padded cushions of the throne were a dark, almost black green, with threaded silver basilisks fangs bared to the world all along them. Sitting on the throne was the wizard who had been dubbed their Lord. A man only known as Lord Voldemort, to the public, a fearsome Dark wizard, who was merciless in his annihilation of those who got in his way. Feared for the power he held and the destruction he had already caused within the world. Although feared the man drew followers like a moth to a flame. Whether it be through mutual goals or for the way he was able to persuade one to believe in what he was doing with honey laced words, and the natural charisma he possessed.

"For those of you that remain, I have a very important task to bestow upon you. Failure is not an option, is that understood?" announced Voldemort, to the three men in front of him, in a deceivingly calm and soothing voice.

"Yes, my Lord" rang from the three men, covered in black ankle length robes and various bone white masks covering each if their faces.

"Good. You three will be assisting me when I go to Godric's Hollow, to kill the Potter child. Dolohov and Lucius you two will dismantle the wards surrounding the Potter home then erect wards to keep them from escaping. This will also prevent them from contacting the rest of Dumbledore's order. At the same time Rabastion's team will be enacting their plans against the Longbottoms. The rest of the death eaters a few minutes later, will be attacking an area near Ottery St. Catchpole, to distract the Order from our true goal of the night. Severus, once the new wards have been erected, you will then knock on the front door, and take out the person who opens the door. Once they are taken care of, I will then make my way into the home to end the future threat of all the hard work we have accomplished. Does everyone understand what their role is in the upcoming attacks?" queried Lord Voldemort.

"Yes, my Lord," the three men spoke once again, knowing not to say anything unnecessarily, or else risk punishment.

"Good, I will call you when it is time. You are dismissed." A few moments after Voldemort's death eaters had left him, he quietly spoke aloud in a sibilant tone to, a large snake slithering towards him. "Nagini, I think I will have the attack take place on..."

* * *

A few hours later, a lone death eater sat bent over his knees with hands on his face, eyes closed, on a faded oak chair alone in his hated worn down house inherited from his witch mother and dreadful muggle father, located on Spinner's End in muggle Cokeworth. While he remained in that position, his mouth moved slowly, forming soundless words as if he were speaking aloud a prayer to the muggle god. If someone were to see the mouthed words he made, they would see one word used repeatedly, that of which resembled the name Lily.

And it was this word the man repeated soundlessly over and over again, as he made a decision, that could cost him the woman he held dearly in his heart, the one woman he would give his life for, and the only woman to capture his bitter heart in its entirety. He quietly prayed to every deity in his mind, to spare the woman he loved, from the one choice he would always regret were she to perish from his lack of foresight. The man also silently begged his master to keep the promise he once made, that fateful night he had delivered to him the overheard prophecy. In turn, he would silently repent for even thinking of going to Dumbledore with the information he currently held, as a way to save the fiery redhead he'd known since childhood. He'd chosen not to, putting faith in his Lord and master, he just hoped that it would not be thrown back in his face in return.

* * *

Miles away Albus Dumbledore sat in his office at Hogwarts filling out countless pieces of paperwork, when he felt an unmistakable chill run down his aged spine, and thought: change is on the wind, whether it is good or bad, only time will tell.


	2. Chapter One: The Family that Survived

**Chapter One: The Family that Survived**

High above a medium sized house in the middle of Godric's Hollow hung the moon in all it's splendor and glory, illuminating the star kissed midnight sky of All Hallows Eve. The air clung subtlety, like a cool summers breeze skittering across sun heated skin, just heavy enough to be noticeable, but light enough to be comfortable. All was still and not a single sound could be heard throughout the small village. Almost as if it knew of the events that were about to take place.

Out of nowhere shadows around the house began to twist and turn as if they were dancing. Stepping out from within their dark depths almost as if they had become a shadowy doorway, were four men, dressed in black robes, hoods up concealing their faces. One man stood at the front of the group wand raised, head moving left to right as if looking for something to appear.

"Good. It seems as if the diversion worked as it should. None of Dumbledore's flaming chickens are patrolling this filthy muggle village. Lucius, Dolohov begin dismantling the wards. Severus take your position in front of the door."

Two of the black cloaked men moved away from the group and brought their wands up, before beginning to chant in another language. Meanwhile one of the two remaining men known as Severus, moved to stand in front of the entrance of the house. Roughly fifteen minutes later a dark aura seemed to surround the cottage signaling the finished of the decidedly dark wards Lucius and Dolohov were charged to put in place.

Severus drew his 12 1/2 in. birch and dragon heartstring wand. Then proceeded to bang on the door in front of his face. Behind it a muffled shout could be heard, before the door swung open revealing James Potter wand at ready. With a quickly spoken, "Stupefy", he was on the floor, allowing Voldemort to menacingly stroll through the door and into the Potter residence. He briefly turned to look at his followers and said, "Lucius and Dolohov leave, Severus disconnect the floo from the floo network. We don't want any unwanted surprises now do we." Seconds later he was ascending the stair towards the room where the distinct sound of a young toddler crying was coming from.

The closer to the room he got the more he could make out the sound of a woman's voice trying to sooth the toddler. "Ssh, Harry. It's okay," the mantra coming from her mouth, as he managed to get close enough to distinguish the words she was saying. When he was in range of the door that stood between him and the mother and child, he shoved it open and fired off a quick, "Incarcerous" and "Silencio" at the woman, who hovered over the crib, as a way to keep the promise he had made to his loyal death eater.

Voldemort slowly approached the crib holding the child he sought. He raised his wand and calmly spoke two words. "Avada Kedavra". Sickly green light left the yew and Phoenix feather wand and towards the crying child. The spell hit the child on the forehead and rebounded at the exact moment his father and godfather came barreling through the door wands raised. Before either could shoot a spell off at the Dark Lord standing in front of the crib, the light struck the dark wizard, reducing him to a pile of ash, wand and robes.

"Wha-what just happened?", whispered James Potter to his friend Sirius.

"I-I don't know."

Neither seemed to notice the bound and silenced woman on the ground staring at the crib or the terrified and pained screams coming from the one and a half year old. Both men appeared more preoccupied with the pile that was once the most feared dark wizard. They stood there gaping at it until Albus Dumbledore, walked into the room twinkle missing from his eyes and a frown on his lips. "My dear boys, what happened here?"

"The killing... curse... h-hit Harry and... re-rebounded killing The Dark Lord instead." replied a still shocked James.

"All that's left... of him is this pile of ash, his wand and the robes he was wearing."came from a more pulled together Sirius.

"And what of Lily?" Dumbledore questioned, not noticing the woman in question lying on the left side of the crib, eyes wide open, staring straight ahead.

"I don't know. I told her to grab Harry and run."

Blue eyes intently swept across the room, searching for the redhead. They spotted her a minute later. The owner of the eyes swiftly made his way over to the prone woman and place his wrinkled hand above her nose. Feeling small puffs of air, he drew out his wand. With a wave of his wand, Dumbledore removed the silencing spell and the ropes binding her. Once free Lily stood up and rushed to her child's side.

"Harry." Pale arms reached into the crib towards the still crying infant. "Mummy's here, sweetie. You're okay. Ssh. You'll be fine," was murmured as she swayed from side to side her eyes closed, child clutched to her chest.

"Lily, my dear girl, might I have a look at Harry. He appears to be injured."

"Ssh.. Harry. It's alright, you'll be okay. The bad man won't ever hurt you. Not Again, he's gone. Ssh," was all that Albus got in response. Both men still standing in the doorway, looked at one another, eyes wide, mouths contorted into grimaces and attempting to hold back looks of uneasiness. "Lily please, give me Harry so I can look him over. James, see if you can get a hold of Poppy. Sirius, I need you to tell the other Aurors gathered downstairs and outside what the situation is."

"Okay Albus." "I'm on it." chorused the two men, before, disappearing from the room.

"Lily, give me Harry".

Nothing. Not a single glance or word in response came from the addressed woman. Instead she turned so her back was facing Dumbledore. She slightly hunched herself over and cradled Harry tighter to her bosom. So that her hair could drape down blocking him from sight. Behind her hair Lily's eyes gained a protective gleam that screamed, I dare you to try to take my baby from me. With a half frown on his lips, furrowed eyebrows, and slightly hardened blue eyes, Dumbledore shot a blue light out of his wand, immobilizing her. He proceeded to remove Harry from her arms and take a quick look at him. From that look all he was able noticed was a jagged red bleeding lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Soon after spotting it he began to slightly examine the mark.

"What's wrong! I was told that you needed me! You are lucky that I do not have any patients sitting in the hospital wing at the moment, Albus!" interrupted Dumbledore's examination of Harry's forehead.

"Ah. Poppy, just in time. It seems that young Potter here, has managed to survive the killing curse. I would like you to take a look at him to see if there are any adverse effects from it. As well as healing the cut on his forehead, I haven't had a chance to yet. Now that you're here I have some individuals that I need to meet with. You might wish to know that, I was forced to immobilize Lily. If you could give her a calming draught before or quickly after releasing her, i would appreciate it."

"Of course Albus, if you would place young Harry down on the changing table, I can begin my work."

Albus, placed Harry on a light blue and white changing table, softly spoke, "Thank you, Poppy" and was gone, leaving the woman to check over the infant and the immobilized mother.

* * *

"Hey, James?"

"Yes, Sirius?"

"How did you get to Poppy so quickly?"

"I flooed to the Headmaster's office and ran as fast as I could to to the hospital wing. Lily and I were given a password to the floo in his office in case of an emergency. That's how i was able to get in and out so quickly."

"Ah! Makes sense, since it takes so long to go the usual way. If you or Lily needed to get to Albus quickly the usual way would be insufficient as it takes too long, and by then the damage would be done."

"Indeed."

* * *

Meanwhile, Albus Dumbledore sat in his office thinking about little Harry Potter and how he'd survived the killing curse. The contents of the prophecy ran through his mind, but the vagueness, denotation and connotation as well as the different ways it could be interpreted, made it too unreliable. He couldn't base future plans off of it without first properly deciphering it, however that could take months even years. As of that moment he couldn't and wouldn't base any key plans upon it and the child attached to it. Were he to make that sort of gamble it could cost the wizarding world too much. Yet doing nothing could also do the same. That left Albus in a hard place. Just what could he do, that would tip the scales in his favor, that wouldn't leave the world he belonged to in shambles.

Dumbledore gazed at his only companion, a flaming red and orange phoenix, within the room with him. Thoughts swirled in his mind, so that he saw the phoenix, but at the same time he didn't. as if he were looking though the magical creature. '_I hope the next few decisions I make are the right ones and that the consequences are not catastrophic. The child is the key to the end of it all, but how? Voldemort might be gone now, but he **will** return.' _Soothing notes filled the room slowly easing the chaos in his mind and a small smile at the corner of his lips. "Fawkes, can you feel it too? Change is in the air."

* * *

**AN: **I had some trouble writing this chapter. I don't know if it works all that well with the story or if I like it at all for that matter. I really don't like the ending and couldn't figure out a way to ended it without overly dragging out the chapter. It's more of a filler than anything and a way to explain how Lily and James survive. I hope it's not too bad. Anyways enjoy the chapter if you can and leave a review so I know what needs to be worked on/ improve on, suggestions on what you would like to see, things I did well on, or anything at all really. I have a general idea of what I want to happen, however planning is not my forte. I tend to go with the flow. Although encouragement helps keep me focused and on task.


	3. Chapter Two: Subtle Changes

**Chapter Two: Subtle Changes**

Two year old Harry scurried around the house as fast as he could searching. Passed the broom closet, filled with his father's brooms and his training broom. Passed the living room, where his mother sat with Mrs. Weasley sipping tea and tending to little Ginny. His little legs moved him past the kitchen door where two little red haired heads stuck out a little from underneath the kitchen table, covered in a gold and red tablecloth. His feet propelled him up the stairs towards his mummy and daddy's room, his room, the bathroom and the small guest room. He sprinted past the bathroom noticing his best friend hiding in the tub, through a crack made by the almost closed door. Harry ignored the open door of his room in favor of charging through his parents. He slid across the carpet and with a thump was nursing a sore bum. Still he continued toward his destination, the underside of the large maroon and gold covered four poster king size bed. He crawled as fast as he could until he was lying on his round tummy, eyes honed onto the doorway of the room.

Slowly time slipped by as little Harry lied there on his tummy, eyes wide staring at the wall on the other side of the doorway. Thump. Thump. Thump. "Found you, Ron. Do you know where Harry is hiding?" came a honey laced dark chocolate voice, from down the hallway. "I no kno, Unca Jay." was the response he got back. "That's okay why don't you go down stairs and get the twins so we can all look for Harry. Okay?"

"Otay." Scampering footsteps traveled down the stairs and away from the master bedroom. "Harry, Oh Harry" echoed sugary sweet words around the quiet second floor of the house. Thump! Thump! Thump! Came each measured footstep, increasing in volume the closer and closer they got to Harry's hiding place, sending tingling vibrations across his sensitive tummy. Soon a series of giggles escaped the hidden child, only to be muffles by small pudgy fingers. "Haaarrry!"

thump! Thump! THUMP! A large head covered in messy brown hair with hazel eyes was staring unblinkingly at Harry. "Found you!" the man said in an overly cheerful loud voice before continuing in a decidedly softer and more sinister tone, "Boy! What are you doing hiding in my room. Get out from underneath that bed!" When little Harry hesitated for a second, his fathers voice boomed out, "Now!"

"Otay, da-ee!" Small legs rushed to move the little body out from under the bed and into the open where James stood, mouth pulled down into a frown, eyes swimming in dissatisfaction and eyebrows furrowed. "What have i told you about being in my room mister?"

"Nawt to."came the muffled response from the two-year-old, eyes cast down to the floor.

"Then what are you doing in the room then?"

"Hiiidin"

"Leave. Go down stairs with the others and don't let me catch you in this room again." Harry scrambled out of the room as fast as his small pudgy legs to carry him, with an occasional thud, as he made his way down the hall and stairs to the living room. Behind him followed James with an unpleasant look upon his face.

* * *

"Lily why don't we have Moony or Padfoot watch Harry. We haven't had any time to ourselves since before we had Harry. It won't hurt him to stay with his uncles for a couple of days, while we relax. Besides he won't be missing anything special, a couple trips to that spa you've watched to go two. That blowing alley you said you wanted to show me."

"Bowling, Hunny, not blowing."

"Come on Lils. you have got to trust me. he'll be fine and he will get a chance to spend more time with his uncles. Think about it. While we are gone, I guarantee that Padfoot will be taking him to a fair or a circus. Maybe even to a magical zoo. It will be worth it Lily. Just you and me for a couple of days."

"I don't know"

"You did say you wanted to give Harry a little brother or sister and this would be perfect to do so. We've been so busy up until this point that we haven't had the chance to try. Come on Lils, you know you want to."

"I guess we can, but there are some conditions. Harry must stay with Sirius or Remus, not Petunia; if anything happens we head straight home; Sirius or Remus must call every night to give an update on how Harry is doing; and we are not gone longer than a week."

"I can do that just let me contact Padfoot to give him all the details."

_(Scene Skip)_

"Bye-bye mummy, daddy", spoke three-year-old Harry as he waved goodbye to his parents from, his Uncle Padfoot's arms. "Bye Lily, Prongs. See you next week. Enjoy your trip." The man 'Padfoot' turned to his charge and cheerfully spoke, "Well it looks like it's just you and me kid."

_(Scene Skip)_

"Moony, can you come over here for a couple of hours to watch Harry. I just got an emergency floo call from work and I need to go in."

"I can't Padfoot."

"Why not Moony?"

"I just can't. Is there anyone else listed on the list Lily, gave you on who can watch Harry if you can't?"

"No, just you and me. She mentions her sister Petunia at one point, but I don't think she would want Harry to be watched by her muggle sister."

"Sirius, she's going to have to. Drop him of at Petunia's with a diaper bag and go in. I'm sure it'll only be for a couple of hours."

"Okay. If you think it's a good idea, Remus."

"I do. I'll floo you later. Goodbye Sirius"

"Okay. Bye Remus."

_(Scene Skip)_

"I'll see you later Prongslet. Thank you for watching him Petunia. You're doing me a huge favor."

"It's nothing. We'll see you later. Goodbye Sirius." Said man was gone with a sharp crack, leaving his godson Harry, standing on the front step of a cookie cutter house on Privet Drive with his muggle Aunt Petunia. He looked up at his aunt to ask her a question, only to notice the scowl engulfing her pointed face. "Get in the house boy. I don't want to hear a single word come from your mouth. Well move it boy, I don't have all day."

The moment after he had walked into the house he was being shoved inside a broom cupboard under the stairs leading to the second floor of Number Four Privet Drive. "Stay there and don't make a single sound. Do you understand what I'm telling you Boy?"

"Yes." Slam!

_(Scene Skip)_

"Lily? Prongs? You there? I'll have to let them know later."

(_Scene Skip)_

Five days later a series of earth shattering cracks echoed down Privet drive, followed by multiple heads craning out any available open window of identical houses attempting to gain a glimpse of the cause of the sounds. Instead of seeing some delinquents holding weapons, the heads saw nothing, but air and rays of light within the area of the cracks. What they didn't see were four individuals wearing cloaks of various sizes and colors, striding towards the house Number Four. As they could not see any of them walking it came as a surprise when they heard their neighbor, Petunia, let out an ungodly shriek, they all jumped and bumped their heads. Only to stare unabashedly when the four were standing on the front step of her house, when it was empty moments before. "What are YOU doing here!"

A second later Petunia seemed to think better of talking to the four people in her doorway and ushered them into her home, before proceeding to slam the door, much to the displeasure of her gossipy neighbors. "Now, what are you doing here?"

"Where's my son Petunia?" asked a redheaded woman.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Lily." she responded back in an acidic tone to her younger sister, whom she dubbed 'the freak' in her mind.

"I asked you where my son is. I know he's here. Sirius told me he left harry here himself. Do you really want to piss off four fully trained wizards and witches, who can use their magic freely? I didn't think so. So tell me where my son is." quickly fired of Lily, while she fingered her wand.

"I don't kno-" "Mummy!"

"I'm coming Harry! Where. Is. He."

"He's in the broom cupboard under the stairs." As Lily ran toward the cupboard with Remus and Sirius to free Harry, she missed the look that appeared on James face, when he heard about the location of his only child. A look that screamed satisfaction and contentedness.

* * *

A messy black haired, green eyed four-year-old ran from the tall hazel eyed man with the same hair. "Get over here you little shit! You better stop, or I'll tan your bloody hide!" the man shouted as he hunted down the child avoiding him. "You deserve every swat I'm going to place on that bottom of yours."

Nothing he said seemed to want to make the child stop running from his pursuer. "Harry James!"

"Nooooo! Noooooo! Daddy!" Harry howled as his father snatched him off the ground, when he tried to move around the corner leading from the stairs and into the kitchen, instead sliding around it and nearly landing on one of legs, ultimately landing on his bottom. Soon his father's face was in his own growling, "No you're going to get it you little shit," as he hung in the air by his shirt.

"James? What's going on?"

"Nothing Dear. Just playing catch me if you can."

"Oh, okay, carry on."

* * *

James had Harry pinned down across his knees with one arm. His grip so hard his knuckles were turning white. Smack! Smack! Smack! On every downward stroke James screamed, "You worthless, good for nothing shit! You should have been drowned at birth, you bloody fre-"

"James! Stop! Enough! Stop hitting him!"

(Scene Skip)

"James, I'm sorry, but I can't. I won't live with the way you treat Harry. I do love you, I just can't. I'm sorry."

"Lily don't walk away from me. By Merlin! You can't leave me. I OWN you."

Just like that Lily was gone from James Potter's life taking a scared Harry with her.

* * *

"Dumbledore, what should I do. I love Lily and she just left me."

"I'm sorry my boy, there is nothing I can do for you." Albus watched as James pulled his head from the flames, leaving him to think about the new turn of events. _I wonder what else will happen next?_


	4. Chapter Three: Regrets, Reasons and

**Chapter Three: Regrets, Reasons, and Apologies**

Large green eyes unabashedly locked onto the form of a man wearing midnight robes with endless buttons and a flare for the dramatic. They examined him from top to bottom taking in the sallow skin that rarely met the golden rays of daylight. A pair of obsidian eyes, that could sear through a person's soul, and a hooked nose that had been broken one too many times and a bit too big. Yellowing teeth that hung at odd angles hidden behind thin lips pulled down into a fear-inducing scowl. Slick strands of charcoal hair damaged by endless potions fumes, which just barely touched his thin shoulders. His tall, but thin frame covered in dark dreary colors as well as his elegantly long and thin fingers made for making potions or playing a piano. And the imposing aura that surrounded him as he stood regally, almost as if daring the others there to disturb him at their own risk. Long lashes reluctantly blinked giving moisture to the dried out feasting eyes and gathering more of it at the lower lash line sparking lightly as sunlight reflected off of it, regret swimming within their emerald depths. With a deep inhale and slow exhale and shoulders heaving up and down matching the large breath the owner of the eyes turned away brushing a few stray locks of red hair from her face to look at the child by their side. A small hand was latched onto the light green robes that clung to the curves of their body. "Mummy, can we go to the Quidditch store? Ron said that there's a new broom out and I wanna see it."

" Sorry Hunny we can't, we're only here for a few books and some other supplies. However if you want when we stop at Flourish and Blotts you can pick out a couple of new books that you want." the woman responded looking into her son's eyes so much like her own. "Okay Mummy." She looked back up to catch a glance of the man from before, but he was gone.

* * *

Severus Snape stood in front of Eeylops Owl Emporium contemplating whether he should obtain an owl, as well as the various pros and cons of owning such a creature. He had currently been at the part of his inner monologue where the pros had by far outweighed the cons, when he felt the penetrating glare of another individual. Instead of turning around and alerting the person he was aware of the insistent gaze, he wordlessly levitated on a nearby pebble bringing it to his hand. He then proceeded to transfigure it into a pocket watch shaped mirror, before using it to evaluate his observer inconspicuously. What he found was red hair and green eyes iconic to Lily Potter née Evans. Tight hot anger began searing a way up Severus' stomach and clawing at his throat, his mind became a jumbled mess of unfinished thoughts, and witty phrases while his long pale fingers spastically clenched open in some unrecognizable rhythm. Not a moment later, he viciously pivoted and stalked into Eeylops, his mood shattering into a million microscopic pieces. Simultaneously he caught sight of James Potter in his peripheral vision, gliding through the sea of fellow shoppers towards said redhead. The very same woman that held Severus' long dead and glacial heart within the palms of her delicate hands.

* * *

James Potter stared at the woman he had been married to for years, standing there watching Snivellus. He didn't understand why. What could have possessed her to leave? Why did she leave him and for what the freak of nature the two of them had somehow managed to produce? Of all the things bad that could happen in his life he never imagined Lily Potter nee Evans leaving him over nothing. Couldn't she see the evil lurking underneath the big green eyes and shaggy hair of _that_ child? Apparently, not if she left him, James Potter, for nothing and with the disgusting thing she had given birth to. How could all of this happen in the short span of an hour? One lousy hour, and their marriage was over. When he thought about how everything came to be a year ago, it all came back to one thing, Harry Potter. For that fact alone, the hatred in James soul that had begun to form the night of October 31, 1981, grew from a shard no bigger than a stack of quarters into the size of a soccer ball. From the moment Lily had walked out of his life and attempted to gain the attention of one Severus Snape, she had brought the wrath of the Noble House of Potter, and that was definitely not something she wanted. Especially when one considered the influence, James Potter held. An influence he knew how to use quite well. All of these thoughts, feelings, and emotions were zipping through his head

As James stood in the middle of the hustle and bustle of Diagon Ally, he let the entire expanse of his thoughts center on the beautiful redhead before him. So lost in thought was he that he missed her departure from the spot she was in; the same spot from which she had been staring unabashedly in longing and admiration of an old friend.

When he finally came back from his thoughts, he was startled to find that she was no long there. A moment later, he decided to visit his favorite store and it was there where he found his beloved Lily once more, as well as a few unexpected complications.

* * *

Harry Potter gazed at the Quidditch store several shops ahead of where he and his mother stood. At six, he already knew what he wanted to do when he is all grown up. At this point, it was all a matter of getting the right things and practicing like crazy. Harry along with his best friend Ron wanted to be professional Quidditch players. Ron for the Chudley Cannons and harry for Puddlemere United. It was their dream regardless of the fact they wanted to be on different teams. Harry as a seeker with his lithe build and Ron as a keeper, with his ganglier frame. Since neither child had all of the equipment needed, especially the most important one involved, a broom, harry was relentlessly searching for the latest broom to hit the market. When he finally spotted what he was, looking for Harry turned towards his mother and hesitantly asked, "Mummy, can we go to the Quidditch store? Ron said that there's a new broom out and I wanna see it."

His hesitant smile slowly dripped off his face when he saw the sad look on her face that scream, 'I'm sorry' and the heart crushing words, "Sorry Hunny we can't, we're only here for a few books and some other supplies. However if you want when we stop at Flourish and Blotts you can pick out a couple of new books that you want." Knowing her response was all that he was going to get, responded back to his mother a pout across his face with a disappointed, "Okay Mummy."

Ten or fifteen minutes later as they were passing the Quidditch shop, a blur of brown, gold and red, passed through the corner of Harry's eye. His head whipped around and green eyes sought out the person the colors belonged to. With a quick intake of breath, he was screaming, recognition taking hold of his mind and adrenaline pumping through his system, "DADDY NO!" Trails of liquid salt began falling down pinkening cheeks and chaos erupted.

* * *

**_Anger. _**_The most dominant emotion clouding his existence, followed quickly by **Hatred **and **Revenge. **In the form, he currently occupied feelings were what enveloped the life he had been in for the past five years. Drifting in and out of the eclectic areas until he'd finally gained more awareness then the first two years of his pitiful existence. Logic wasn't as prevalent as it should have been, but what could he do as a stewing mass of virtually nothing. For all his scheming and searching for immortality, he forgot the most important fact about the means he used to obtain it. For example how to resurrect him or even how to find him. So he stewed in his inconceivably dark emotions and waited impatiently while contemplating the horrific details on how to punish his pitiful excuses for followers. Still he drifted in between the various hues of greens and browns of the area he was in. For all the insanity-tinted plans he continued to make, the fact he could only enact them were he corporal seemed to slip his mind._

* * *

I held Mummy's hand as she approaches the scary vampire man, she says is 'Severus'. 'Sev'rus' is scary and he is unhappy, with a frown that's always on his face. I've only seen him one other time. We are at Diagon didn't look happy then either. I wanted a broom, but Mummy said I couldn't have one. He was looking at the owl store, and then was gone. Daddy was there. I was scared. Mummy was mad and sad. She was looking at Sev'rus. A LOT. Then he was gone.

She's looking at him now. She looks sad, but she's smilin' too. The vampire man looks mad. He keeps trying to leave. Mummy won't let him.

He gives mummy a really mean look and says, "Release my arm this instant _Potter"._ But Mummy doesn't listen, instead she tells him, "I'm sorry Severus. I'm so sorry. I should have never ended our friendship over stupid house prejudice, words spoken in anger and my fear or you turning dark. Severus please listen to me." Sev'rus doesn't listen though. He keeps saying, "You made your decision a long time ago Lily. Now you have to deal with the repercussions of your actions."

"Please!" Mummy's crying now. Just like when Mummy took us away from Daddy.

"Where were _your forgiveness_ when it was _I_ doing all the pleading? There was _none._ Now, I have matters to attend to and your blubbering is delaying it. This conversation is over." He's gone just like that other time I saw him.

Mummy's crying now. The tears are making long shiny lines down her cheeks. She doesn't wipe them away like I do. She's really really sad. Maybe if I pat her hand like Mrs. Weasley does it'll make her happy again. I do. She still looks sad, but there are no more tears.

"Mummy can we go get ice cream,. It always makes me happy when I've been crying."

"Not today Sweetie. Maybe another day." Why does she have that sad look on her face? Did the scary guy say something mean to her? I don't understand at all.

"Mummy?"

* * *

Severus Snape stalked through the opulent halls of Malfoy manor, searching out the Lord of the manor. He did not have to search for long when he came across the person he was looking for leaving through a door that granted access to the man's study.

"Severus, what can I do for you today? I have to admit your visit is a bit unexpected, even for you. Come join me in my study. Would you like a glass of Firewhiskey?" silkily spoke a man with long platinum locks, chilling steel grey eyes, and an unyielding presence that screamed old money and power. Held within the grasp of porcelain fingers was a crystal decanter. The well cared for digits were wrapped around the item in a caress beckoning Severus to accept some of its amber liquid.

A hesitant sigh escaped from thin lips and "No thank you Lucius. I'm here to discuss some important and sensitive information", rang into the air. One of the perfectly maintained eyebrows belonging to said man arched up.

"Is the room secure? No one can know about what we're about to discuss. Especially those fools you call colleagues and the minions of that blasted old fool at Hogwarts."

"Severus do you doubt the strength of the wards around the study. You should know how safe this room is. After all you are within the confines of Malfoy Manor, old friend."

"I have not Lucius. However, there have been rumors. Ones pertaining to the Ministry, Malfoy Manor, a specific Auror, a rather dubious listening spell and last week's raid."

"Mad-Eye. Follow me. It would seem you are correct, Severus." With that, both men began to head towards one of the three libraries located within the Manor. The library also happened to be the closest to Lucius' study. They walked in peaceful silence for fifteen minutes before the library came into view. Instead of walking into the magnificent room where every wall had books lining it with the exception of the one across from the door that held a fireplace, Lucius and Severus walked passed it. Both men instead chose to stop in front of a stretch of wall three rooms down from it. Once there, a black brow rose in condescension.

"Oh, have faith friend. Not everything is, as it seems. This is the only room in the manor that wasn't searched due to the very specific blood wards surrounding it. Only someone with Malfoy blood running through their veins can see the room, or someone who has been keyed into the wards by one with Malfoy blood. I need your hand in order to allow you entrance, but first an unbreakable vow must be made." Dark eyes searched the aristocratic face across from him, before nodding to him.

"Bonder?"

"Dobby!" with a loud pop a creature the size of a dwarf with overly large floppy ears, tennis ball yellow eyes, a crooked nose, draped in a ratty old pillow case, stood before the two, before bowing to Lucius.

"What can Dobby bes doing for yous, Sir?"

"Go get Narcissa."

"Yes sir." And with an equally loud echoing pop, he was gone.

A few minutes later Dobby returned with one of his tiny hands clutching a woman's robes, before letting go and bowing. "Anything else sir?"

"No." Lucius turned to the woman and grabbed her right hand before kissing the top. "Narcissa Dear, I need you to be our bonder for an unbreakable vow, between Severus and I." She nodded, before drawing her wand. As one Lucius and Severus faced one another and grasped each other's right hands. Not long after the slim wood of Narcissa's wand joined the entwined hands.

Lucius silky voice pierced the air. "Do you swear to never give away the location of this room to any being, whether they be humanoid or beast?"

"I swear." A thin tendril of fire erupted from Narcissa's wand, wrapping around the clasped hands.

"And do you swear to never remove, replicate, or in any other form take anything from within the confines of the room, unless permission is granted by I, Lucius Malfoy or Narcissa Malfoy?"

"I swear." Another tendril joined the first.

"And finally, do you swear to not discuss any information obtained while in the room with anyone, with the exception of those who are privy to such information?"

"I swear." One final tendril of fire wound itself around Severus' and Lucius' linked hands before all three tendrils of fire sunk into the skin. A few moments later, Lucius disappeared behind the stretch of 'wall'. He grabbed a bloodstone, a long black athame, a medium sized marble mortar, and pestle, and three glass jars filled with daisy pollen, hyacinth stems, and Euphorbia petals, before returning to the hall. Lucius handed all the items to Narcissa with the exception of the bloodstone and the athame, which he hands to Severus. He proceeded to place the bloodstone in front of where the door should be, drew his wand, and transfigured it into a table, before chanting, "_Pour la guérison et la force_ (For healing and strength)".

Next, he placed the mortar and pestle next to each other in the middle of the table. To the right of them he placed the Daisy pollen, the Euphorbia petals and Hyacinth stems. Lucius took the athame from Severus, carved a line in the palm of his left hand above the mortar, until it was ¼ of the way full and chanted, "_Le sang de la ligne Malfoy_ (Blood of the Malfoy line)". He took two pinches of the Daisy pollen and dropped them into the mortar. At the same time he chanted, "_Pour innocence, le secret, et la chance_ (For innocence, secrecy, and luck)". Next Lucius grabbed three large Euphorbia petals and ground them into the pollen-laced blood in to mortar. "_Pour la purification et de protection, comme un vrai Malefoy_ (For purification and protection, like a true Malfoy)" soon followed. A medium Hyacinth stem cut into quarter inches was next to go into the mortar, after "_Pour l'amour dans un sens, la protection familiale et le bonheur_ (For love in a familial sense, protection and happiness)". Lucius then handed Severus the athame and said, "Add blood from your left hand to the mixture until it reaches halfway up the mortar".

Severus did just that, while Lucius chanted, "_Devenir l'un dans le sang, de rejoindre la famille Malefoy_ (Becoming one in blood, to join the Malfoy family)". Once Severus' blood was added to the mixture, Lucius used the pestle to combine everything, making a bloody paste. As soon as the paste was done, he change the table back into a bloodstone, and then gathered all the paste from the mortar into his right hand, before smearing it against the 'wall' in the rune for family.

After the rune was completed, the door became visible to Severus and with a nod to Narcissa; both men briskly entered the room. Once inside the room, Severus took note of the décor of the room. It was painted in various hues of green, bordered by black with silver inlays. The furniture of the room was done in different shades of charcoal, and grey. There was a barely noticeable hint of dark magic pulsating through the entire room. Overall, the room screamed dark wizard, so it was no wonder the room was warded the way it was.

"Severus?" sliced through the silence of the room.

"Lucius, what do you know about Horcruxes?"

* * *

Dumbledore was sitting in his office at Hogwarts, going through a stack of paperwork from the Board of Governors, when a shiver went down his spine and a huge foreboding feeling gripped his old soul. He abruptly stood and turned to Fawkes.

_"James what have you done?"_

* * *

**AN:** Sorry this chapter took so long. I knew what I wanted to address, who was going to feature in it and how I wanted certain parts to go. Everything else was either no planning or decided it needed to be placed in a certain spot. For the other chapters I was able to get some feedback from a good friend of mine which helped to speed things up and work out specific kinks, but I didn't have any of that on this chapter. Also for most of what was written in this chapter happened to be written out of order. It was like inspiration came out of nowhere, but happened to be for a later section or if I wanted to work on a later section for an earlier one. However the Severus/Lucius section didn't want to be written at all and didn't even come out the way I had written in my flimsy notes. It also took the longest to write. Hopefully the next chapter won't take so long to write.

I had other things I wanted to address as well, but I can't remember the life of me. Oh... wait. If anyone wants to be a beta for this story message me. I'll need all the help I can get. I've learned that if I'm getting constant feedback on a chapter or at least a little here and there as I work, chapters come out a little faster. They also tend to be more smoother. On a side note. I hope this will be the first multichapter story I finish. Ever. Anyways, see you next chapter. ~Poog


End file.
